Hokushin
Hokushin was the right-hand man to Raizen prior to his death, as well as Yusuke Urameshi's sparring partner. Appearance Hokushin resembles a monk, both in appearance and fighting style. With swift attacks and elegant defense, he is rather graceful in battle. He is bald, wearing blue robes with a gray vest decorated with dark triangles. Personality When Raizen chose not to eat humans anymore, Hokushin stayed loyal, but continued his eating habits but only in order to survive and retain his strength. He claims that he will stop once he can afford to, or when the power struggle is over. Hokushin is very kind and polite, as well as respectful to his master, though he does show a degree of arrogance to weaker opponents. Hokushin is also a strategical fighter who can point out flaws in his enemy and exploit them to his advantage. While hopelessly overpowered by Yusuke, he entangled him with his neck, tying him in place long enough to end their game in his favor. Synopsis Three Kings Saga After Raizen controlled Yusuke's body to fight Shinobu Sensui, Raizen sent Hokushin and two others to the Human World to retrieve Yusuke. After telling Yusuke that despite Raizen's anorexia, they choose to eat humans, Yusuke understands their loyalty and agrees to follow them back to Makai. There, Hokushin spars with Yusuke, training him for the day that he would be strong enough to take over Raizen's kingdom. After Raizen passes away, Hokushin takes Yusuke to Yomi's kingdom were Yusuke proposes the creation of the demon world tournament. In the beginning of the tournament, Hokushin is forced to fight his strongest allies; although he comes out victorious, Hokushin does take some damage. In the first round of the tournament, Hokushin goes up against Shishi Wakamaru and forces him to surrender after wrapping his neck around him. Hokushin is later seen watching the fight between Yomi and Yusuke, and shedding a tear of joy making the remark to Yusuke in his mind, "if only your father could see you now. In the conclusion of the tournament, Hokushin continues his training with his fellow monks in the demon world in preparation for the next demon world tournament. Techniques/Moves * Hokushin is able to stretch his to body amazing lengths, claiming it is the most flexible in all of Demon World. He has even stated that he could kill an opponent from a twenty kilometers away without them even knowing who did it. However both he and Yusuke have stated that Hokushin tends to move his head far away from his body and thus leave his body wide open for an attack. This weakness, however, is very hard to detect as not even his strongest allies could detect this weakness before. In the English dub, Hokushin states that when he untwists his head (assuming someone struck him with so much force that it twisted), he becomes dizzy, which may be another weakness. *Hokushin has also shown the ability to create inanimate objects out of thin air. However the objects he can create are determined by the amount of demon energy he has. An example of this can be found when Hokushin is in the human world and his powers are sealed by a device he has on his chest. While his powers were sealed Hokushin could only create harmless objects such as paper flowers and toy knives. This may makes Hokushin a Quest-class. * Spiritual Light Attack: Hokushin also has the ability to fire demon energy as seen in his battle against Shishiwakamaru in the demon world tournament. Whether his blasts are as strong as Yusuke's demon gun or not is unknown but it is safe to assume that they are strong since he is an S-class demon. Trivia *In the 161st Chapter of the manga, Hokushin's Youki level is stated to be 36,000. *Hokushin is the weakest of the Makai Generals. Shachi's Youki is 37,800 while Kirin's is 89,500. *It is speculated that Hokushin is indeed a Rokurokubi, a monster that can extend the length of its neck at will. References Category:Characters Category:Demons